Talk:Kame House
'_________________Training Line___________' [[[Master Roshi]]] Starting at the line below, you may edit this page to ask me to train you in the ways of martial arts! Please use your name in brackets, bolded so I know who I'm talking to. And/or, sign your posts with four tildes (~), or use the signature button. Well, let's get started!! Cami There he is, Hisana! and Hisana Hey, Master Roshi! Roshi -Thinks to self- Gasp! Two lovely young women here to see me?! I must be dreaming! -ahem- H-Hello, ladies! Here to-to train..? 'Fasha (previously Anna)'s Session' Fasha Hi Roshi! can I train with you? Roshi ...More pretty girls!! Why, sure you can! ...Will you do me a favor first? Fasha Yeah I'll do you a favor! Roshi -Points to a random dinosaur outside of a cave- -Stuffs a box full of glass bottles of milk in Fasha's hands- Inside the cave, there is a home. I need you to deliver this milk to that home. Can you do that, Fasha? Fasha Yeah I can do that. Roshi -Chuckles- We'll see.. Complete this task for me, and gain the Full-Power-Energy Wave technique! ..Be careful. That Dino is scary. Bye! -Runs away- -Creepy growls come from inside the cave- Fasha -grabs milk cartons and walks into cave- Nice dino please don't hurt me..! (Dinosaur) -Blink blink- -Steps on Fasha- Fasha -crushed by dino- Hmmm... Oh yeah! -Full-Power-Energy-wave- (Dinosaur) -..Fasha has burned foot off- ... WA;KVIWFDUYWFYTRAPOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!! -Gets annoyed and slaps Fasha upside the head with tail- Fasha -hits head off wall- Ouch! Now its personal. -shoots Full-power-Energy-wave in Dino's heart- (Dinosaur) -EXPLODES- -Blood and confetti everywhere- -Where the Dinosaur was standing, there is a random door- Fasha Now the dinosaurs are extinct! I think this is the house Roshi was talking about. -knocks on door- -Door creaks open- Namek Yay thanks for the milk, have a reward! -Places his hand on Fasha's head- -LE POTENTIAL UNLOCK- -Fasha learns Kamehameha, and may now return to Kame House! =D - Fasha -flies back to master roshi- Hey Roshi I finished what do I have to do now? Roshi -Asleep in a lawn chair on the beach- ZZZZZZ Fasha WAKE UP MASTER ROSHI! Roshi GAAAAH -Snaps awake, and falls out of his chair- -Face in sand- -Slowly rises to his feet, spitting out sand- Oh! Fasha, my girl. How did it go? Fasha It was hard but I manged to deliver the milk. Roshi -Claps- Very good! Y'know, I'm proud of you! ... Hey, wait... I have an idea! Fasha What is the idea? Roshi Well... I heard a rumor that there's going to be a World Martial Arts Tournament. I'm pro'bly wrong, but if there was such a thing, how would you like to enter, as my student? Bear's Session Bear -lands a Kame House and pulls out dirty magazine- -yelling- Hello? Master Roshi? I'd like to train with you. -Roshi comes out of nowhere and tackles Bear- Bear Master Roshi, please get off of me.